


Away Mission Aftermath

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: & crushing hard on Bones obvs, Banter, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Pining, Spock is lowkey pining, Vulcan Culture, and jealous of how simple humans find touch compared to him, idk how to tag im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Just a short thing I found lurking in my fanfic folder! Spock has to nerve pinch Bones because he's being stubborn about having been injured on an away mission, and pines because McCoy seems so out of reach to him.Idk what to call this its basically just some pining and banter tbh <3





	Away Mission Aftermath

Spock watches McCoy as his mobile features draw together, expressing his emotional response just as easily as his artfully chosen words.

“Just let me be, you overgrown sapling! You’re all healed up, so get the hell outta my Medbay ‘fore I chase you out!” McCoy is glaring at him, his spirit as ever filled with tense, passionate energy that belies his tired, bruised body.

“Doctor, the landing party is now entirely healed; would it not be wise to now allow someone to see to your own-“  
  
“If ya let even one more word come outta your mouth, I swear to everythin’ on this goddamn ship I’ll stab you with a vaccine for Ostean Meningitis!” McCoy picks up a nearby hypo, brandishing it with hands that are not shaking, though his eyes seem to burn with tiredness. 

Spock nods, reaches out and easily bats away the arm that comes up weakly against his own. The hypo skitters across the floor as he pinches the Doctor’s shoulder. His fingers brush up against his skin, casting a skew of colourful emotion over his vision before he lets go and moves instead to catch the crumpling CMO in his arms. Spock carefully lifts him and lays him on a bio-bed, taking a step back to prevent his itching fingers, that want to touch again, traitors to his will. One accidental invasion of privacy is enough. That world of bright, vivid thought is not his to explore; certainly not without permission, and that is something Spock knows himself unlikely to gain.

He calls Nurse Chapel, who smiles and tries not to roll her eyes, though the impulse is clearly visible, readable in her posture. He wonders if it is perhaps a trait picked up from McCoy, or if the reverse holds the truth. He leaves McCoy in her capable hands, and feels a soft, bitter twist of envy at the ease with which Christine laces her hand with McCoy’s. As if physical contact is easy for her, for them. He supposes that it isn’t; they are both human, and consider each other friends. Touch isn’t fraught with quite the same implications, in their culture. A hand on the shoulder, a kiss on the cheek, a brief hug – it is loaded with such variance in significance that Spock often struggles to know just where he stands.

Usually, he elects to stand by Jim’s side, and that’s enough. Now, however, he finds himself continually looking to stand also near McCoy.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark, dark soul!!! <333


End file.
